Un début plus que tumultueux
by Temperance18
Summary: Durant un cours de Divination, James Potter découvre une partie de son avenir dans le fond de sa tasse de thé. N'en déplaise à une certaine Lily Evans qui va en faire les frais...


Titre: Un début plus que tumultueux  
Thème: Futur  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots: 821  
Personnages: Lily Evans, James Potter  
Rating: Tout public

Assisse dans la salle du cours de Divination, Lily étouffait. La chaleur en cette journée de début mai était plus que pesante et se trouver dans une petite salle de classe à peine aérée n'était pas une bonne idée. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si la jeune fille avait le choix…

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons tenter de deviner votre futur à l'aide de vos tasses de thé, fit le professeur de Divination en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Lily soupira en se demandant encore pourquoi elle avait opté pour cette matière lors de la fin de sa deuxième année. La jeune fille mit cependant ses râlements de côté et prépara une tasse de thé qu'elle but en tentant d'éviter de se brûler la langue. Alors que la jeune Gryffondor sortait son manuel pour interpréter la forme que formaient ses feuilles de thé dans le fond de sa tasse, elle sentit un regard pesant sur elle.

Lily scruta donc autour d'elle et son regard ne mit pas longtemps à croiser celui de James Potter. Ce dernier la regardait la bouche grande ouverte. On aurait dit qu'il la voyait pour la première fois de toute sa vie alors qu'il se connaissait depuis trois ans à présent.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter?! Demanda Lily en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître son exaspération.

_ Tu… Tu es…

James Potter semblait faire un effort considérable pour tenter d'aligner plus de deux mots mais cela semblait être peine perdue. Ne comprenant rien à l'étrange comportement de son camarade de classe, Lily se tourna vers les amis de James pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. La Gryffondor vit donc Peter Pettigrow hausser les épaules, Remus Lupin lui accorder un petit sourire désolé avant de tenter d'interpréter à nouveau sa propre tasse de thé. Seul Sirius Black prit l'initiative d'arracher le livre du cours de Divination de son ami pour lire la page qu'il venait de lire.

Lily regarda donc Sirius totalement intriguée. Pourquoi le jeune homme haussait de plus en plus les sourcils au fil de sa lecture et pourquoi se jeta-t-il littéralement sur la tasse de thé de son ami pour aller scruter le fond?

_ Alors? S'impatienta Lily. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive exactement?

_ Vois par toi-même, répondit Sirius en lui tendant le livre de cours de James toujours ouvert et la tasse de thé de ce dernier.

Lily regarda tout d'abord au fond de la tasse où elle vit une forme en sorte de … cœur? La jeune fille n'en était pas certaine mais en tout cas cela y ressemblait. Puis, elle se tourna vers le livre afin de découvrir la signification de cette forme.

"Cœur: Félicitations! Avec le cœur au fond de votre tasse de thé, vous êtes assuré(e) d'avoir trouvé l'âme sœur. Cette personne partagera votre vie dans le futur. Regardez donc à votre droite et la première fille/le premier garçon que vous verrez sera votre âme sœur."

"C'est totalement ridicule", pensa Lily en refermant le livre d'un coup sec. La jeune fille se redressa ensuite et se tourna vers James avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était la première fille à sa droite. "Non! Se dit Lily. Ne venez pas me dire qu'il y croit quand même!".

_ Lily, lui dit alors James qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Je sais que cela va te paraître étrange mais cette tasse de thé ne fait que confirmer mon choix! Alors je vais te poser une question fatidique à laquelle, j'en suis certain, tu ne pourras répondre que positivement.

_ Potter, tenta Lily pour le faire stopper mais c'était peine perdue.

_ Lily, veux-tu sortir avec moi?

La concernée rougit d'embarras et tenta de se dérober au regard de tous alors que toute la classe s'était mis à les observer Potter et elle.

_ Alors? redemanda James en la regardant les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Dit-moi oui puisque je ne serais que le seul homme dans ta vie!

_ Quoi?! Fit Lily d'un ton choqué. Le seul homme de ma vie?! Potter! Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi!

La jeune rousse tourna le dos à son camarade de classe dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet énergumène mais fit rapidement demi-tour. Lily gifla donc James de toutes ses forces pour laver l'insulte qu'il venait de lui faire.

_ Je préférerais même ne jamais avoir d'homme dans ma vie si cela pourrait m'éviter d'être avec toi Potter!

Lily s'éloigna donc le nez en l'air alors que James se frottait la joue et la regardait d'un air ébahi. "Elle a un de ces caractères, pensait le Maraudeur. Elle est faite pour moi!"

_ Je crois que ça commence vraiment mal entre ces ceux-là, murmura Sirius à Remus alors que ce dernier hochait vigoureusement la tête afin d'approuver son ami.

En effet, ce jour-là n'était que le début de l'histoire tumultueuse entre James Potter et Lily Evans.


End file.
